Love is war
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a llegar en una guerra?


Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

Love is war  
-

1740

La batalla ya había durado bastante. De pronto pelear a muerte por la devolución de Silesia me pareció una completa estupidez. Esta guerra era estúpida. Pero de cualquier forma, a Gilbert no parecía importarle la muerte por una frívola extensión territorial y menos cuando el que llevaba la ventaja era él. Estábamos agotados, heridos y sin refuerzos, pero aún así la vigorosidad de Gilbert no daba ápice de flaquear contra la mía que estaba a punto de abdicar.

Estaba agotado y sabía que llevaba la batalla perdida, aún así tenía todavía la voluntad de volver a levantar mi espada con la firme intensión de hacer tiempo, esperando la llegada de cualquiera de mis ejércitos aliados puesto que el mío y el de Prusia se habían exterminado mutuamente dejándonos a nosotros aplazar la lucha.

Lo vi abalanzarse nuevamente contra mí y bloqueé su ataque con mi espada, se produjo un fuerte sonido metálico y sentí mis piernas flaquear por la vehemencia de su fuerza. No podía resistirle mucho, sentía que me partiría en dos ante el atisbo de la más mínima debilidad. Me miró con sagacidad y el ferviente carmín de sus ojos se clavó en mí como un puñal. Noté en ellos no solo la locura que le había poseído durante toda la lucha, sino también un destello de lascivia.

— Hagamos este juego mucho más divertido — anunció.

Esperaba una arremetida y tensé mi cuerpo alerta a cualquier movimiento, habría esperado todo, incluso que me cayera un rayo del cielo, sin embargo, jamás esperé tal movimiento de Prusia. En un arrebato, se inclinó hacia mí, sin relajar ni un poco la presión sobre mi espada, y de un momento a otro, sin explicación, sin motivo, sus labios se posaron con fuerza sobre los míos y ante tal sorpresa me precipité deliberadamente hacía atrás para alejarme de él, perdiendo nuestras espadas entre la suciedad del terreno.

Limpié, todavía atónito, mis labios con el brazo antes de exigirle una explicación.

— Maldición Gilbert, eso fue… — Fui acallado por su ronca voz.

— ¿Ah? ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! — Se jactó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia mi espada durmiente junto a la suya, sin quitar el escarlata tono de sus ojos sobre mí. Por alguna razón sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada y ese pensamiento asaltó punzante mi mente como el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna en un segundo.

Mantuvo su distancia al tiempo que se acercaba al arma blanca y no parecí procesar ese gesto hasta que lo vi junto a ella.

Yo estaba desarmado.

— Y esto… es un poco de ambas — Agregó tomando el mango de las espadas y pasando su lengua por el filo de la mía, dejando un leve hilillo de su sangre recorrer la navaja del arma. Las tensó y se lanzó hacía mí, apuntando con la punta de su arma mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo no alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como yo quería y supe que sería atravesado ¿Hasta aquí llegaba la gloria de Austria?

El filo que esperaba sentir sobre mi pecho se sintió como un golpe seco y certero sobre mi corazón, jamás sentí el tajo de la espada y no fue más rápido que el azote contra el rocoso terreno de nuestro encuentro. La espada nunca llegó a tocarme. Pude percatarme de eso cuando vi ambos filos de las armas incrustarse en el suelo a mi costado y el pesado cuerpo de Gilbert sobre mí.

Me había atrapado entre sus espadas y me había tumbado con su rodilla.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí sus ardientes labios caer hambrientos sobre los míos. Una vez más, de una manera más arrebatadora. Instintivamente mi cuerpo reaccionó y le propine una patada en el pecho que él usó para ponerse en pie nuevamente, girando en el aire y cayendo del lado opuesto al que había venido. Tensó victoriosamente su espada una vez más y había dejado la mía a mi costado a propósito. Quería que siguiera peleando. A estas alturas la batalla había adquirido un aire divertido para él y uno confuso para mí.

Su nueva táctica de batalla era demasiado… arrebatadora. Maldición, sólo estaba jugando conmigo como siempre. Jamás la batalla había sido un arte de proporciones tan mortales. Jamás mi dignidad había sido puesta a tal prueba.

Le odie por hacerme dudar de esa manera y estaba dispuesto a vengarme, a hacerle pagar por ese estúpido juego… y al mismo tiempo tan exquisito. Tensé mi espada con la firme intención de atravesarle y ponerle fin a esta carnal batalla.

Arremetí con todas mis fuerzas y él desvió el ataque con su espada, me sentí tambalear y entonces su mano apresó el filo de mi arma, su palma sangró pero no le dio importancia. En un rápido movimiento me torció el brazo tras la espalda y se posicionó detrás de mí, besó mi cuello y gemí involuntariamente cuando le sentí morderme. Clavó su espada en el suelo para liberar su mano y aventurarla desesperadamente bajo mis ropas hasta mi pecho y ese sólo tacto provocó que me arqueara e instintivamente mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Jadeé con fuerza cuando sentí su erección bajo nuestras ropas.

Haciendo uso de la poca cordura que me quedaba, le golpeé el abdomen con el codo y me soltó profiriendo una maldición. Tambaleé pero hice todo lo posible por alejarme a una distancia prudente antes de volver a mirarle, lo vi volver por su espada mientras me sonreía, transmitiendo el hecho de que no pararía y que el juego seguiría.

¿En qué momento el choque de espadas, el silencio mortal, los clamores y alaridos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos, jadeos y pesados suspiros, víctimas de la más carnal lujuria?

Mi piel antes amenazada por la mortal hoja de la espada de Prusia, ahora era víctima de un peligro aún más mortal; de las ardientes y vivaces caricias que él intentaba encajarme como el filo de una mortífera arma. De su cálida y húmeda lengua que lograba rozar una y otra vez mi cuello cada vez que creaba la oportunidad.

Comenzaba a asustarme, sobre todo porque sus acciones comenzaban a tener efecto en mí. Mi mayor problema era que mientras intentaba defenderme e impedir que el filo de su espada se encajara en mí, ese juego me estaba llevando a mi propio delirio, intenta defenderte cuando el dolor de tu propia excitación es el verdadero enemigo. En esas condiciones, no estaba dispuesto a atacar, no podía predecir los movimientos de Gilbert y eso era una desventaja… pero el hecho de no saber qué haría me excitaba.

Se lanzó hacia mí y posicioné mi espada para defenderme, el chocar de los filos produjo un sonido metálico. No fui lo suficientemente hábil para soportar la fuerza con la que arremetió y terminé siendo arrastrado por él hasta golpear mi espalda con una piedra. Con una mano fue capaz de seguir ejerciendo la suficiente presión para continuar dejándome opresado entre el filo y la pared, su mano libre se movió tomando la muñeca con la que sostenía mi espada y en un vertiginoso instante la resbaló hacia un lado permitiendo a su arma atravesar mi hombro, me retorcí en dolor y él sonrió cerca de mi rostro.

Abrió mis piernas y embistió con fuerza mi cadera, ese movimiento me cortó el aire, sentí su voluminosa hombría a través de nuestras ropas y él siguió jugando conmigo. Continuó embistiéndome placenteramente y yo continué gimiendo mientras simulaba penetrarme, mis piernas flaquearon entregándome a su juego, intenté rodear su cintura apoyándome en la piedra. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y comencé a escucharlo jadear también. El latente dolor en mi hombro derecho se mesclaba con el placer de su golpeteo y me torturaron exquisitamente.

Empuñé mi espada cuando, concentrado en lo que hacía, aflojó el agarre y entonces la blandí contra él, se alejó con rapidez, retirando su espada de mi hombro, solté un doloroso alarido cuando lo hizo. Por fin libre y con el desgarrador ardor en mi hombro, volví a empuñar mi espada con ambas manos, lazándome a por él.

Nuestras espadas volvieron a chocar con fuerza y nuestras heridas volvieron a sangrar con vehemencia, me sentí flaquear y mi rodilla cayó al suelo para darme sostén. Gilbert me sonrió y yo jadeé respondiendo a sus pensamientos, él lo veía en mí. El juego que había iniciado momentos antes estaba teniendo efecto sobre mí.

Mi pantalón apretaba tortuosamente y Gilbert lo sabía. Mi espada resbaló y cayó incrustada en el suelo al tiempo que la de Gilbert me proveía de un tajo profundo en la muñeca que sangró abundante en segundos y él se agachó sobre mí, besando mis labios y mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar y sus manos, que habían sostenido su espada, apresó con una mi muñeca herida y con la otra buscó tentar más mi erección.

Lancé un fuerte alarido cuando esta se cerró en torno a ella y el mismo gimió con dolor. Él estaba en la misma situación.

— Y luego te preguntas por qué me enloquece invadir tus regiones vitales — Jadeó pesadamente sobre mis heridos labios y esa frase catalizó un cumulo de sensaciones en mi interior. El deliberado deseo de tener su voluminosa hombría dentro de mí, golpeando y desgarrando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y el dulce anhelo de ver su sangre correr entre mis manos y mi espada.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me lancé sobre él incorporándome a su altura, arremetiendo mis labios sangrantes y hambrientos sobre los suyos, respondiéndome con la misma ímpetu, devorando su boca y hundiendo mi lengua en la suya, creando otro tipo de batalla inmortal que no buscaba un ganador. Ese momento de distracción lo aproveché para extraer de mis blancas ropas manchadas en carmín un blanco puñal que blandí contra él y que él a penas pudo esquivar con un salto hacia atrás.

Su pechó fue alcanzado por el tajo del arma y sangró abundante mientras él sonreía satisfecho de que yo, por fin, respondiera a su juego y le causase el mismo placer que él provocaba en mí. Pasé la lengua por el filo del arma, saboreando el dulzón de la sangre prusiana. Mi mano dolía y sangraba, sabía de ante mano que no podría volver a empuñar mi espada con la derecha, mi arma era tan sólo el puñal que tomaba con la izquierda. En un veloz movimiento le lancé el puñal y tomé la empuñadura de mi espada, entonces volví a arremeter contra él.

Golpeó el puñal con el costado de su arma, mandándolo lejos y casi no alcanzó a repeler mi ataque, sonrió y me golpeó el vientre con la rodilla, el dolor fue inmediato y caí arrodillado al suelo.

— Hasta nunca Austria — anunció alzando su espada contra mí. Un arranque de adrenalina me inundó al percibir que moriría y no sé cómo reaccioné repeliendo su espada con la mía — ¡Perro! ¿Es que todavía puedes pelear? — me escupió y me pateó la costilla.

El dolor me consumió, mi fuerza se quebrantó y la espada de Prusia realizó un tajo sobre mi vientre. Volví a tumbarme al suelo en dolor, llevé mi mano hacia la zona doliente y me descubrí sangrando, ejercí presión en la herida y el ardor sacudió mi cuerpo intensamente, jadeé, no era profunda pero dolía demonios. Miré a Gilbert parado frente a mí.

— ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? — Sonrió burlón.

— Llegaremos hasta el final — le respondí maldiciéndome internamente por mis sucias palabras.

— Eres peor que una ramera señorito — me arrojó.

Aproveché ese momento de distracción y alcé mi espada contra él, pero alcanzó a prevenir mi movimiento y se alejó recibiendo sólo un pequeño corte en la mejilla que comenzó a sangrar. Hice a un lado mi arma y arremetí con mi cuerpo contra él, caímos al empedrado terreno, yo encima de él y, sin pensarlo, lamí con desesperación la herida en su mejilla.

El sabor dulce de su sangre inundó mi boca nuevamente y mordí la zona para hacerla sangrar más. No hizo ademán de detenerme, en vez de eso sentí su mano luchar contra mi pantalón y una vez este aflojó, su caliente palma acarició con brusquedad mi sexo. Gemí y él aprovechó para golpearme en la mejilla, tumbándome a su costado.

Se subió sobre mí y tomando mis prendas comenzó a desgarrarlas desesperadamente, besó el nacimiento de mi cuello y yo gemí ante su húmedo tacto. Mis heridas manos tantearon su ropa buscando un punto desde donde desgarrarlas, él me ayudó y cuando lo conseguí le acaricié, lo sentí temblar placenteramente mientras yo seguía suspirando ante el recorrido descendente de sus labios.

Pasé mis manos por sus ardientes pectorales, contorneando la sangrante herida, impregnando mis manos con el carmesí líquido y excitándome ante la emoción de haber sido yo su causa. Sentí su agitada respiración. Acaricié la dureza de sus pezones y descendí hasta su fuerte cintura. Detuve el avance de mis manos y tomé su rostro haciéndolo unir sus labios con los míos. Sus manos se encajaron en la herida sobre mi vientre y un escalofrío del más puro placer me azotó junto con el incontrolable dolor que me producía. Jadeé sonoramente cuando sus manos abrieron la herida e instintivamente abrí mis piernas para él.

— Eres de lo peor — me susurró sobre los labios y yo protesté con un gemido.

Golpeó mi cadera en una embestida y volví a jadear ante el brusco movimiento. Sonrió maliciosamente y bajó hasta mi vientre… comenzó a lamer la sangre que había brotado de mi herida, ejerció presión sobre mi bajo vientre y anhele su tacto sobre mi sexo. Mis temblorosas manos apresaron su cabello y le empujé hacia abajo, pero él no cedió y profirió un lascivo insulto en alemán.

Una nueva embestida me tomó por sorpresa y deliberadamente rasguñé su espalda descubierta, en respuesta me propinó una fuerte mordida sobre la herida, solté un alarido de dolor y él sonrió ante mi reacción. Prosiguió degustando de mi sangre justo en el momento que la vista se me nublaba producto del vital liquido que estaba perdiendo, tuve la desesperante sensación de estar muriendo al tiempo que hacíamos el amor.

Dejé de luchar debido al dolor y la sensación de morir. Él pareció darse cuenta y volvió a verme.

— ¿Ya te has cansado austriaco? ¡No hemos terminado! — Profirió pero no respondí, creía que caería en cualquier momento — ¡Maldición Roderich! ¡Aguanta! — vociferó en voz alta y más me pareció una súplica que una orden. Me golpeó el rostro en la mejilla contraria y a pesar de que me dolió no espabilé.

¡Gilbert maldita sea! ¡Estoy muriendo imbécil! ¡Mátame de una buena vez o llévame hasta el final de esta locura!

— ¡No puedes morir todavía! — me dijo y me tomó el rostro con fuerza, tiró de mis cabellos y de Mariazell, supongo, para hacerme reaccionar, pero de cualquier forma no lo hice — Dijiste que llegaríamos hasta el final y vamos a hacerlo — me escupió en la cara con el carmín de sus ojos sobre los míos, aún así no podía enfocar mi vista en él.

Me besó con fiereza e instantes después, en un brusco movimiento, me giró y me golpeé el rostro con el accidentado suelo. El pómulo de mi ojo derecho comenzó a dolerme insoportablemente, sabía que si sobrevivía más tarde aparecería un moretón, mis lentes también se rompieron y algunos vidrios me hicieron pequeños cortes en el rostro. Gilbert retiró la espada que todavía tenía en mi mano y gemí dolorosamente cuando sentí la punta clavarse ligeramente en un costado de mi espalda.

Sentí que aferraba mi cadera con un brazo y, de pronto, el doloroso clamor de ser desgarrado por dentro. Lo sentí entrar en mí con una brutalidad tal, que pensé, me partiría en dos. A pesar de haberlo estado anhelando, en ese momento tuve el desesperante deseo de quitármelo de encima. Quería morir, el dolor era insoportable.

— Ah, Roderich, esto es perfecto — Gimió sacudido por el placer y su ronca voz me excitó. La espada sobre mi espalda se enterró unos cuantos milímetros más y jadeé adolorido, había un punzante terror que me había invadido ante la idea de ser atravesado por ella. Se movió violentamente en mi interior hiriéndome de una tormentosa forma, se inclinó sobre mí, arrojándome todo su peso encima, clavándome contra el suelo, susurrándome cantidad de palabras sucias en un alemán deformado por el placer.

Golpeó con fuerza mi cadera una y otra vez, abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, reclamando y desgarrando.

— Exquisitamente estrecho — Me susurró entre jadeos y mordió mi oído. Gemí.

A pesar de que sus salvajes embestidas ardían y me herían por dentro, le recibía lujuriosamente, provocando en mi cuerpo una oleada de calor que me recorrió desde el inicio de la columna hasta mi sexo y poco a poco el dolor inicial fue siendo reemplazado por el más tortuoso placer. Podía sentir con una obscena pasión como su caliente carne salía y entraba dentro de mí cada vez con mayor fuerza y profundidad. En un desesperado intento por atrapar su hombría dentro de mí le sentí presionar mi bajo vientre, cerca de la fulminante herida, lo sentí retorcerse en placer y yo también enloquecí con la sensación. Ansiando más de nuestra unión, llevé mi mano a donde él tenía la suya y le ayudé a ejercer presión sobre la zona.

Nos sumimos en el más profundo placer. Nuestras heridas ardían insoportablemente por el sudor que nuestros cuerpos derramaban, pero eso no nos iba a detener. Nuestras voces se unificaron en un lascivo coro de placer, cada uno ansiando más del otro.

— Gilbert… no te detengas — Le supliqué y en respuesta obtuve una mordida en mi hombro herido. El salvaje vaivén se intensificó, nuestra respiración se comenzó a hacer dificultosa a medida que llegábamos juntos a la cumbre del más delicioso éxtasis. Encontramos nuestro climax al mismo tiempo, él presionó con mayor vehemencia mi vientre, alzándome para liberarse completamente en mi interior, su caliente esencia me llenó y quemó cada una de mis heridas tortuosamente. Gemimos alcanzando nuestra propia gloria y de pronto, su espada me atravesó.

El dolor fue agudo e inmediato, me tumbé en el suelo sufriendo los espasmos del acto recién realizado y atontado por el inexplicable dolor que me consumía y, sabía, me llevaría a la muerte.

Estaba consciente de que él se iría dejándome moribundo en ese lugar, desangrándome, sufriendo la más lenta de las muertes, con los tortuosos pensamientos de nuestra carnal unión presentes en mi mente. Pero contrario a lo que creí, se acercó a mí y retiró la espada que me atravesaba, me tomó entre sus brazos y acurrucó en su pecho.

A tal punto yo ya no percibía el mundo como lo hacía anteriormente, mi vista se nublaba y notaba como mi boca se llenaba del metálico sabor de la sangre. Había dejado de sentir dolor, pero también había dejado de sentir mis brazos y piernas, sólo percibía el calor y la cercanía de su pecho. No quería morir pero tampoco podía expresarle mi terror, no quería humillarme más frente a él de lo que ya lo había hecho, aún en mi lecho de muerte, no permitiría que me humillase hasta el último momento. Me negué a las terribles garras de la muerte, por todos los medios intenté enfocar mi vista en él, pero… no podía y aunque mis lentes no se hubiesen roto sabía que no podría verle con claridad. Estaba negando el claro hecho de que moriría… y de que Gilbert había ganado…

— Delicioso, señorito — susurró y me sonrió con una mueca llena de satisfacción por lo que me había arrastrado a hacer. Me hizo sentir asco de mí mismo, sobre todo porque lo había disfrutado — Al menos deberías agradecer que la última cosa que verás será el maravilloso ser que soy, no podrás decir que morirás en vano — siseó y luego soltó una gran carcajada. Yo estaba muriendo y él se estaba burlando, desde el principio todo se había tratado de un maldito juego para él, un juego en el que me dejé envolver de una forma tan incrédula y deliberadamente deseada, digna del águila que vislumbra a su presa y la hace huir, cansándola, jugando con ella hasta el último gemido, antes de hincarle sus afiladas garras… el juego del águila negra. No, no iba a permitir que eso continuara, no iba a darle el gusto de deshacerse de mí, de doblegarme a sus pies. Le odie… le odie por haberme usado de tal forma, por haber hecho a mi cuerpo desearlo y retorcerme placenteramente cuando lo tuve…

Me miró sonriente, como si mi muerte fuese un espectáculo que él debía disfrutar en primera fila, se divertía, podía ver cómo en su rostro se reflejaba las ansias de que fuese él quien me viese exhalar mi último suspiró, alzó su mano y acarició mi demacrado rostro, acariciando mi mejilla e impregnando su mano con la sangre de mis labios, la llevó hacía su boca y bebió las gotas que resbalaron. Le miré fijamente y apreté la quijada, no tenía las fuerzas para exclamarle nada y era inútil, lo único que conseguiría sería apresurar mi muerte, mis palabras no podían dañarlo. Me invadió una incontrolable impotencia, mi cuerpo no me respondía, pero quizá fue la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad que parecía no abandonarme hasta que llegase el final la cual me permitió acariciar con cierta dificultad el sucio suelo y cuando mi mano se cerró… sorpresivamente encontré el puñal que había perdido entre nuestra lucha…

Mi mente reaccionó, ese era el momento perfecto, él se había descuidado. Sólo había una oportunidad y era esa.

Mi mano tembló al momento que apreté el mango del puñal y en ningún momento aparté mi rostro del de él, sonreí sabiendo que ese sería mi último movimiento, triunfal o fallido, era el momento de arriesgarlo todo…

Mi inusual confianza lo hizo fruncir el ceño, mi brazo estaba lastimado, casi no podía sentirlo debido a la enorme pérdida de sangre que presentaba, haciendo acopio de toda mis fuerzas abrí mis ojos de golpe y abalancé mi última arma sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón.

… ¡…!

Sus burlas, el sonido ladino de sus carcajadas, su rostro lleno de regocijo, todo eso se borró justo en el momento que realicé mi último movimiento. Sus ojos color sangre se abrieron de súbito, casi al instante la sangre comenzó a correr desde su labio hasta su barbilla, y su pecho sangró empapándonos a ambos, mezclando nuestras sangres, fundiéndose suciamente con el suelo, como hubiesen hecho nuestros cuerpos y nuestras esencias antes… apretó su quijada y con dificultad me miró lleno de rabia, de odio… había bajado su guardia. Se encontró atónito y sin poder moverse.

— Infeliz… — Masculló apretando los dientes. Sonreí con dificultad empuñando todavía el arma sobre el pecho de Gilbert perforándolo con mayor profundidad, asegurándome de que lo había clavado en un punto vital y de que estaba causando suficiente daño como para enviarlo a la muerte junto conmigo, él intentó llevar su mano hasta la mía, pero me mantuve firme sin dejar que lograra retirarlo, ambos estábamos heridos de muerte, no había salvación para ninguno de los dos. Herido, me incliné para alcanzar su rostro en un último esfuerzo, mientras él trataba de enfocarse en mí.

— Sí, tenías razón. No puedo decir que no moriré en vano — Sonreí y luego lo miré seriamente, nuestros moribundos ojos se encontraron, llenos de odio y sin embargo… una pasión muerta… — Te dije que llegaríamos hasta el final, maldito — Apretó los dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo, tosió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras se desplomaba en mi hombro, pronto nuestras agitadas respiraciones cesaron. Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el pedregoso suelo, no había más que hacer, pronto nuestros ensangrentados cuerpos dejarían de moverse dejando solamente el rastro de una feroz batalla. Cerré mis ojos, y tal vez por reflejo tomé la mano de Prusia… — Hasta el final… —

* * *

Este fue un pequeño fic que escribí para un reto que al final no fue llevado acabo. Es la extensión de _Lujuria _prometida. Agradecimiento especial a _PrussianKnight _por brindarme su valiosa ayuda cuando me atoré. Por supuesto a los lectores, mis historias no serían nada sin ustedes y sin sus reviews. Si te gustó, dejame un review, porque son los que me hacen sonreir para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.


End file.
